A love Like no other
by LadyEveangeline
Summary: Omega-verse Alpha-Lex Alpha-Lionel Omega-OC This is the story of how Lex met me and how we saved the world from being destroyed with the help of Clark and our friends. Slow-burn But lots of Smut from the very first
1. Chapter 1

I was born in late July 1985 I grew up in Smallville my parents bought a farm in 1975 I was an only child my parents were rich I had grown up with horses. I lost my parents in 1989 during the meteors they killed a bunch of people I thought I was normal growing up in my parents' house I had a caretaker. When I was 15 I got myself emancipated I had learned to take care of myself I set up a bill pay for myself so I didn't have to worry about it I had made friends in school and we hung out often.

I lived on a 60 acre farm that produced fruit and vegetables they were sold at the farmers market I met Clark Kent at school he was a strange kid. I went to school I cheered and did Gymnastics I was very flexible I trained to be a world class gymnast in truth most gymnasts were only 5' tall weighing about 100lb. I rode horses daily the farm had caretakers who managed it also had someone to cook and clean downstairs they also did the house laundry while I did my own laundry.

I loved to read the library was filled with the family collection my parents left me with income and money for me they had a lawyer who kept things smoothly running. I had gotten an intelligence test before I got my emancipation the judge asked why I didn't just graduate school early I told him I didn't want to be a freak. I hid my powers from people I had visions the truth was I knew the future having powers was weird being able to control my surroundings was nice.

I was 5'6 135lb with green eyes soft smooth skin I took after my mother's Mediterranean heritage I loved to ride my horse the black Arabian Jazz spoke to me. All of the animals I could hear and understand them my Kittens and Boxer puppies were chatty as I sat at my kitchen table I bought a late 1960's Chevy Impala 4 door. I also got a Jeep 4 door with 4 wheel drive I had gotten a beater to learn how to drive I passed the test as I got older I kept waking up in someplace other than where I went to sleep at.

I had the barn converted into a 3 story workshop upstairs on the 3rd floor a gymnasium on the 2nd floor and a party room downstairs it had a big kitchen off the main area. I also had an indoor pool with a spa with a steam room I bought stake in companies that would have huge turnovers I hired Clark Kent to move the feed and hay bales I gave him enough to buy his mother a birthday present. I learned that Clark wasn't human I was surprised but I didn't say anything on my birthday I had a party in the old barn I had 3 barns 1 barn was the party room, 1 was the housing for staff and one was stable and animal feed.

The whole school was at the party I had gift bags for the party the DJ was there til 2AM I hosted the party on Saturday at 12PM there was food. Lex Luthor was supposed to be coming to not soon after my birthday party it was October when Lex showed Luthor up in town he was driving too fast and almost hit Clark. If I hadn't moved him out of the way Lex went off of the bridge I pulled over I dove in after him I broke the window and pulled him out and swam to the shore.

I gave Lex CPR and he started coughing up water I turned him on his side as the ambulance arrived at the River I rode with Lex to the hospital. I told the cops what happened to Lex Clark told them the same thing I told them I left the hospital going home I was glad I had been there. I was eating when there was a knock the maid went to answer it, it was Lex she said when she came in Lex was in the living room I wiped my mouth I put down my napkin and I got up from the table I walked to the living room.

Lex was standing there he was wearing a suit with a long wool coat over it he had a bandage on his head he looked ever the handsome gentleman. I looked at him as I entered the living room and spoke _"Mr. Luthor I didn't expect that I would be seeing you again"_ I went over to the piano and I sat down. I opened the lid I started to play hallelujah but stopped when he came he stood next to the piano as I looked at him as I straightened up looking at him. I stood up looking at him as I walked over to the window seat.

Lex spoke _"I came to thank you for saving my life on the bridge"_ I was wearing a tight low cut black dress, tights, high heels and sapphire jewelry set in white gold. I invited Lex to eat dinner with me he agreed and we walked back into the dining room while I talked to the maid who made him a plate of food. I took the wine list and the pointed on for the maid she went to the wine cellar and grabbed a nice bottle of 1978 Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Montrachet. I switched seats so that Lex was seated at the head of the table with me next to him I picked up the glass sipping the sparkling apple cider drink. I was silent as a plate was brought from the kitchen I ate slowly Lex finished before I did finished eating I told Lex _"How was the wine its 1978_ _Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Montrachet my parents bought it in 1978 they bout 12 cases of it. They also bought wines I have quite a collection of wine in the cellar and I also have a tasting room downstairs I will have to show it to you later."_ I took a drink of my sparkling apple cider as we left the dining room we went to the smaller living room and sat down in front of the fireplace.

The smaller living room was a private living room the walls were covered in bookshelves, shadow boxes, a couple old side board cabinets and a bar in the corner. I sat down crossing my legs as Lex sat across from me I smiled to myself before I looked up and saw that Lex was staring at me from where he sat. I said _"What?"_ I set my glass down standing I walked over to the window I looked out at everything as I felt Lex come up behind me quietly I put my fist up to my mouth biting on the knuckle of my index finger.

 _"I hope this doesn't sound forward but I want to invite you to dinner at my estate"_ Lex said looking at me as I crossed my arms over my chest as he moved closer to my body. I felt him push me closer to the wall he was acting strange he smelled my hair I wasn't paying attention to him Lex walked over to the bar he refilled his glass. Lex held a glass out in front of me I had not heard him approach me I took the glass quietly and I sipped the sparkling apple cider I turned to look at Lex and leaned against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**_1989_**

 _I was born a healthy happy 6lb. 5oz girl my father was there when I was born at Smallville Medical Center in the early hours of a late July day in 1985. My parents were good people they employed people from Smallville and they owned at least 6 businesses and they had stocks in Luthor Corp. I knew I would be set for life after they passed away but I never expected what happened in a million years to happen Smallville was supposed to be completely safe for the people who lived in Smallville calling it home for so many years truthfully it was horrible to lose my parents I had no grandparents on my father's side and my mother's parents wouldn't or couldn't take me in._

 _It was a warm sunny day I was walking with my parents down the main street that ran through town we stopped and got food I got an ice cream Sundae for dessert. We were walking back to the car my parents waved at John and Martha Kent as I waited by the car the first meteors came through the atmosphere. My parents were knocked out by falling fragments I was screaming I was taken into the hospital with my parents my parents woke up there were more meteors coming. They would destroy so many properties it was horrible the town lost some good people I was a friendly child I made friends easily as a child I had learned languages from my father._

 _They were dead by the time it was over I was living with an emergency foster until a family member came from somewhere in Kansas or something. The family was given money to feed and clothe me for the 4 weeks while I was with them so my family could rent out there house for the duration. The Campbell family had a set of twins 10 months older and a set of triplets my age all of them girls the family I was placed with didn't treat me any differently than their own children I cried for weeks after my parents died I was crying silently that night._

 _I was able to get a bag of my stuff from my house thanks to my lawyer and Mrs. Campbell who was a good woman with a beautiful kind heart and kind smile. She cared about me even my allergy to wool it wasn't technically an allergy I got a bad rash from cheap wool I asked my lawyer to get me some cash. I also asked to have his kind secretary take me shopping at a few stores I went to a toy store I bought each of the girls a stuffed toy I had bought Mrs. Campbell a beautiful set it was diamond with multiple strands it had a wide bracelet & dangle earrings a beautiful dress, stockings, lingerie, 2 silk nighties and matching robes and slippers._

 _When I got back to the Campbell's my lawyer Mr. Carter Singh's secretary Mrs. Isabelle Harcourt helped me get everything into the house that they had sent me to. I had, had everything gift wrapped I asked everyone to join me in the living room as I gave the girls there presents first I smiled as they looked at their plushies. The triplets traded before hugging me and then the parents opened there gifts they got a nice date night package with a night in Metropolis my lawyer found a babysitter who was certified to preform emergency lifesaving procedures._

 _The large gift basket included wrapped packages included a dozen roses, a box of expensive chocolates, a $500 card, a photograph of the clothes for the night. They would be arrived tomorrow I had help getting everything I also made sure that dinner would be delivered tomorrow for the kids and the babysitter. The next day the clothes arrived at 7AM an hour before the helicopter arrived at the house it was in the field thanks to my lawyer I had been able to live in my house the Campbell's were staying with me until my family arrived._

 _The next day us girls had waffles with blueberries and then we were watching TV in the living room we played games all day long before it got to late. The food arrived at 530 the babysitter put our food on the plates we ate in the living room while a movie played it was a cartoon movie we were all enjoying the movie very much. We had fun we fell asleep in front of the TV to the last movie we were watching the Campbell's came home at 3PM the next day the babysitter had already been paid for her services she ran her own babysitting service._

 _The courts dealt with the lawyer who set up a fund so that my caregiver could feed and clothe me without touching my inheritance or anything else. My mother's niece Trinity who was 24 with her husband Lyle arrived in August of 1989 my cousin and her husband tried to move into my parent's room. I threw a fit which made them move into another room I started school in 1990 I was very smart I made friends trinity and Lyle had a baby in 1994 I didn't care for the baby. I started to dislike them they weren't attentive which made them hire a Nanny to live in to take care of me on a day to day basis I was a well behaved child I was learning to speak languages my father had started teaching me._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hours before Lex's Crash_**

After getting rid of Trinity when I was older I was better off without them Lyle had taken to sneaking into my room at night he got into my bed. I was 8 the first time he came into my room I didn't say anything at first I fought back he never did anything but he made me uncomfortable. I started locking my door I got rid of Lyle by getting him a Job in Maine Trinity went with him I got my lawyer to keep my nanny who watched over me so I could stay until I graduated from high school at Smallville High School.

I woke up at 4AM I ran a 5 minute mile I stretched to cool down before I did an hour of gymnastics in the gym I cooled down before I got up. I went to go shower I washed my hair and body with my strawberries & cream shampoo and conditioner with matching body wash and moisturizing lotion. I had bought a bunch of strawberries & cream scented hygiene products I also had other hygiene kits in different scents I loved the smell of fruits & cream together it was great after I turned 15 I could live alone with just staff.

I was drying my hair styling it my hair was super curly I picked out a black short skirt, a Burgundy tank top, a light knit zip sweater with pockets, knit tights and oxford heels. I had changed drastically the week before I was dressed in modest clothes today I had on nice black lingerie set with a spaghetti strap top. I grabbed a jacket and a cardigan before grabbing my purse, backpack and duffle bag I went down to the kitchen the cook was just setting out breakfast at the counter I sat down she made healthy food.

I was on a new diet that was perfectly balanced with egg whites, spinach, fresh orange juice, bacon, butter, fruit jam, toast and some fruit and yogurt. I ate my breakfast quickly as I finished and I said _"Thank you Leo that was delicious could you get me my lunch. Thank you Guadalupe. I remade my bed could you wash the sheets and put them in my linen closet along with any of my towels that need to be washed soon as you can."_ I grabbed my lunch box off the countertop and I went over to the fridge I grabbed drinks putting them inside my bag putting poptarts, granola bars, raisins, yogurt, cookies, M&M's and other candies from the pantry.

I jogged to my car and put my bags in pulling out my phone I drove to the school I parked and got out as I walked around the front of my Jeep everyone stared. I was dressed provocatively I walked to my locker I grabbed my books and I walked to my first class and I sat down crossing my legs just as someone came over. I spoke _"unless you want to copy my notes before class I am not taking any visitors"_ as I took a drink of my hot peppermint Mocha hot chocolate with regular milk and whipped cream with chocolate on top.

I finally looked up to see Lana Lang after she walked away the bell rang I was drawing as the teacher talked at lunch I went to my car. I grabbed my lunch I went into the lunchroom sitting down the cheer squad and the jocks joined us Whitney and Lana sat down with us at the table. I had a kind of boyfriend his name was **_Derrick Hall_** I had refused to let him fuck me but that didn't stop him from asking me to have sex with him like most of the cheerleaders and the other students who were at the school.

I refused him every time Derrick was a football player I had been pressured into dating him by one of the cheerleaders who were only interested that Jocks and Cheerleaders were together. I didn't buy into it but I didn't argue the cheerleaders demanded that we do a weekly weigh in the max weight wasn't an issue for me I had simply told the head cheerleader I refused to. I was an important member of the cheerleading squad I was strong and fast I was the most flexible as well so most of the girls were jealous of me

I was throwing a party on Friday night I had, had the party room redecorated the food and drinks were planned and would arrive on Thursday. The sound system was set up it had needed to be fixed but now it was perfect I had told the people invited to RSVP or check maybe if they weren't sure. I set out some rules before the party I kept my parties drug and alcohol free cars were valeted.

I ate my lunch while we girls talked about going shopping Friday after school we were taking my helicopter to Metropolis my Rolls Royce Limo which was kept with my helicopter in a hangar at the airport. The boutique was selling designer labels authentic Chanel and Vera Wang to name a few. I owned a lot of designer fashions I got new stuff before it was in stores I would show it off at school the next day I modeled the outfits I had pictures. I had photos in an album I had, had photoshoots of me in different clothes I loved to model I had my makeup, my hair done by a Makeup artist and Hairstylist I didn't have to Photoshop my skin.

The limo would be waiting for us at the Heliport in Metropolis we had an appointment at a boutique to get a dress and accessories for the party. I was also going to go shopping at the mall we would get dinner before coming back to the Smallville Friday was going to be a 11:45AM release day. The party started at 3PM the whole party room had been decorated with couches and pillows I had even had bathrooms built along one wall of the party room it also had a kitchen and a bar in one corner of the room.

The bar in the party room didn't have alcohol in it I didn't want any alcohol at the party but I didn't tell anyone it wasn't allowed at the party. I spent my study hall at my car doing all of my homework I was secretly smart the truth is I was a smart girl I had glasses which I wore all the time. I had beauty so the glasses made me look even hotter than I would have been without them I only had them to see farther than 50ft in front of me not that I needed to see that far but the farther I got I usually didn't wear them.

I was driving home when I saw Clark Kent I pulled over after pushing Clark out of the way of Lex's Car I dove into the water and I used my window buster to break the window. I grabbed Lex pulling him out I wrapped my arm around his chest I started to paddle to the shore I checked his pulse and then I started giving him CPR. He spit out water I turned him on his side and then he was looking up at me as the cops arrived Clark talked to the cops before me and Lex spoke to the cops who had arrived at the site of the accident before they insisted Lex get checked out by a nurse until the doctor came to give him a cat scan and X-Ray.

I rode to the hospital with Lex he got a Cat Scan and MRI he was given the all clear I left after he was admitted I went home Lex came over. Lex drank too much I told him I would drive him home he asked me to stay the night I looked at him weird I had my staff drive my car to Lex's. The drive to Lex's property was quiet when we got there the maid grabbed my bag but I took it from her and I put Lex's arm over my shoulder supporting him as we walked into the house I took him to his bed after asking which way.

Lex removed his jacket and shirt before I could stop him he looked at me as he came over and he started kissing me I could taste the wine. I spoke _"Lex"_ he kissed me pulling me closer to his chest _"Lex what are you doing"_ I put my hands on his chest as he was rubbing and kissing me. I felt the bed as be picked me up and then we were laying down as he kissed my neck I couldn't help the moan I made as he cupped my breast I turned my head away having a hard time trying to decipher my emotions he put a knee between my legs I was silent as he picked me up putting my legs around him as he held my thighs I grabbed his shoulders.

I kept turning my head as he tried to kiss me I had never done what he was interested in doing I groaned as he bent my knees I couldn't stop him. _"Lex. Stop. I'm a Virgin."_ I said looking at him as he looked at me I put my palms on his shoulders and tried to push him away from me. Lex wasn't fazed as he began kissing me again pushing up my top he pulled me up and removed my top and my jacket leaving me in just my bra and bottoms he kissed my shoulders and kissed down my body further before he sat me up pulling me against his chest kissing my neck he sucked and kissed he was sucking when I felt his teeth on my neck.

Lex kissed my hips before he kissed my navel where I had a belly button piercing Lex undid my skirt as he kissed me I groaned as he moved me taking my skirt off. _"Lex I... I... I don't think I want this"_ I said as I groaned Lex sat up he removed first one shoes then the other shoe as he kissed my tight clad legs. I felt him grab the waist band and he removed the knit tights all of my clothes had been thrown into a pile on the floor Lex was kissing me he pulled me into a sitting position in front of him.

Lex removed my bra before he pulled me up so I was straddling his waist as he removed my underwear tossed them onto the pile and then he was kissing down my body. Lex kissed my thighs before he was kissing my pussy he started licking my clit as he worked his tongue around Lex built me up to an orgasm. He kept working me I came 3x before he began again and as I was coming again he had removed his boxers he pushed the head of his cock into my pussy rubbing my clit until I built to a 5th and final orgasm.

Lex entered me as I came he held himself over me on his hands as he started fucking me I felt the pain as he slid in and out of me as I felt his cock. Lex came inside of me before he pulled out I rolled on my stomach Lex took no time pulling me up he entered me from behind as he palmed my breasts. Lex came again before rolling me over and picking me up he carried me into the bathroom he set me on the tub as he ran a hot bath throwing in some salts before he got into the tub with me. I groaned as he held me his mouth as I turned my head giving him access to my neck again he was sucking and licking my neck.

He put me on his lap he washed me with the body wash he had put clips in my hair to keep it out of the water he held me as he finished he got out. After wrapping a towel around himself he wrapped me in a towel setting me on the toilet he went back and grabbed my duffle bag leaving the bathroom. He came back dressed in pajama pants I took care of the bleeding I put on my night shirt with some silky sexy undies Lex carried me to the bedroom from the bathroom. Lex set me on the bed apparently it had been remade while we were in the bathroom the black double sided comforter was folded down on the bed.

Lex got on the bed pulling me against him front to back every time I tried to get up he would pull me closer I wound up on his chest as I fell asleep. Lex held me all night until I rolled away from him at 3AM I got dressed and packed my bag I left Lex's estate to go to my house I showered. Then I was getting ready for school I avoided my friends eating in my car before going to my next class for the day Lex showed up after school at my house I was in my office on my computer when he knocked on the door before coming in.

Lex found me in my office I was sitting at my computer I looked up and said _"Lex? What are you doing here?"_

 _"Well I woke up this morning to find you gone no note, no warning just gone I thought about coming to the school but I figured it wasn't the best idea. The truth is I haven't slept that well in a couple of years the truth is I can't shake this feeling I have when I am around you I don't want to seem too forward. I ordered dinner it will be here soon I hope you will join me the doctor gave me the all clear thanks to my beautiful nurse who kept an eye on me all night"_ Lex said as he came and stood behind my chair his hands traveled to my shoulders.

Lex leaned over me as he put his lips near my ear as he kissed my temple I got up just as there was a knock on the door I went to the door. The delivery guy was a Luthor employee he went to the kitchen even as I tried to stop him the table was set Lex pulled me to him he led me to the private living room. He turned on some music as he held me close he put his lips on my temple before he started dancing with me to a soft song I wasn't sure what to do so I did nothing as he held until dinner was announced before stopping.

Lex pulled out my chair before sitting down I ate quietly finally decided that Lex didn't deserve to be in jail I had been as much to blame for everything as he was. I had moved all my parents' property into a smaller bedroom and I had taken the master bedroom for myself so that I had a bigger closet. I also had a door put in between 2 of the surrounding bedrooms to make an office and an empty room I figured it would be a nursery or something in the future if I decided to have kids in the future.

I didn't say anything for a minute before I spoke _"Lex last night was a mistake. I didn't want that to happen. Lex you didn't ask me if I wanted to you do that to me."_ I finished eating Lex was eating slowly I drank my sparkling apple cider and then I got up going into the living room afterwards Lex picked me up. He kissed me as he carried me to the couch he was kissing me as he hands roamed down to my short dark skirt with a burgundy tank top he removed my heels as he kissed me his lips did strange things to me.

Lex touched my panties saying _"Tell me you want me to stop"_ as he rubbed the little nub between my legs he kissed me his lips were soft yet demanding. I made a small sound in the back of my throat I moaned Lex looked at me as he pulled me closer to him I felt him stop and I whimpered as he looked at me. _"Tell me what you really want Antonia"_ he kissed my nose running his hands down my sides as I arched and moaned he touched me again my eyes closed as I whimpered again I couldn't help the sound I made.

Lex leaned down and kissed me I moaned and whimpered as he stopped I said _"Lex please"_ I said looking at him.

 _"Please what?"_ Lex said.

 _"Don't stop"_ I said looking at him my eyes half lidded.

 _"That's what I thought"_ Lex said kissing my lips as I put my arms around his neck one of my hands on the back of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

***The night before * Lex and Antonia***

When we got to Lex's I put his arm over my shoulder I walked him into the house the maid told me where his bedroom was Lex wasn't quiet himself. Lex removed his jacket and shirt before I could stop him he looked at me as he came over and he started kissing me I could taste the wine. I spoke _"Lex"_ he kissed me pulling me closer to his chest _"Lex what are you doing"_ I put my hands on his chest as he was rubbing and kissing me. I felt the bed as be picked me up and then we were lying down as he kissed my neck.

He started kissing me I tried to stop him but he moved me to the bed we back stepped until my legs hit the mattress and then he pushed my legs open I couldn't help the moan I made as he cupped my breast I turned my head away having a hard time trying to decipher my emotions he put a knee between my legs. I kept turning my head as he tried to kiss me I had never done what he was interested in doing I groaned as he bent my knees I couldn't stop him. _"Lex. Stop. I'm a Virgin."_

I said looking at him as he looked at me I put my palms on his shoulders and tried to push him away from me. Lex wasn't fazed as he began kissing me again pushing up my top he pulled me up and removed my top and my jacket leaving me in just my bra and bottoms he kissed my shoulders and kissed down my body further before he sat me up pulling me up. Lex kissed my hips before he kissed my navel where I had a belly button piercing Lex undid my skirt as he kissed me I groaned as he moved me taking my skirt off.

 _"Lex I... I... I don't think I want this"_ I said as I groaned Lex sat up he removed first one shoes then the other shoe as he kissed my tight clad legs. I felt him grab the waist band and he removed the knit tights all of my clothes had been thrown into a pile on the floor Lex was kissing me he pulled me into a sitting position in front of him. He ran his hands down my sides and back up as he stopped at the underside of my bra before moving around to the back of my bra where he unhooked the back of my bra.

Lex removed my bra before he pulled me up so I was straddling his waist as he removed my underwear tossed them onto the pile and then he was kissing down my body. Lex kissed my thighs before he was kissing my pussy he started licking my clit as he worked his tongue around Lex built me up to an orgasm. Lex spread the lips of my pussy as he sucked on my clit before he ran his tongue around my pussy as he touched my thighs keeping them open as he kissed the top of my mound I couldn't hold back the moan.

He kept working me his tongue dragging around my sensitive pussy lips as he lapped at my cream as it built to something I had never felt. I came before he began again Lex didn't let me come down he sucked and licked my clit and pussy came several times I was coming again he had removed his boxers. He pushed the head into my still throbbing pussy rubbing my clit until I built to a 5th and final orgasm he completely entered me making me gasp. The pain and pleasure mingled together as he rubbed my clit making me moan in pleasure I hadn't felt the pleasure he was giving me before I was completely new feeling that I didn't expect to feel.

Lex entered me as I came he held himself over me on his hands as he started fucking me I felt the pain as he slid in and out of me as I felt his cock. Lex came inside of me before he pulled out I rolled on my stomach Lex took no time pulling me up he entered me from behind as he palmed my breasts. He was gentle as he entered me sliding in and out as I arched and clenched the sheets in my fists as I cried out in pleasure the pain long forgotten as he slid in and out before I came hard around him again.

Lex came again before rolling me over and picking me up he carried me into the bathroom he set me on the tub as he ran a hot bath throwing in some scented Epsom salts. He picked me up and got into the tub with me he turned on the massaging jets as he wrapped an arm around my waist as he held me his hands gentle. Lex had put me on his lap he washed me with the body wash I had brought he had grabbed it out of my bag while the tub was filling with hot water the water was nice against my skin.

He had put clips in my hair to keep it out of the water he held me as he finished he got out of the water he was gentle as he ran the wash cloth over my skin. After wrapping a towel around himself he wrapped me in a soft towel setting me on the floor on my feet as he dried himself off before he dried me off. I knew I would be sore tomorrow or so I assumed as he came back to me he kissed me again as I looked at him Lex kissed me cupping the back of my head his fingers in my hair the long mahogany curls were beautiful.

He went back into the bedroom and grabbed my duffle bag leaving the bathroom so I was alone I felt tired as Lex let me take care of my body. He came back dressed in pajama pants I took care of the bleeding I put on my night shirt and undies Lex carried me to the bedroom quietly. Lex set me on the bed apparently it had been remade while we were in the bathroom the white microfiber sheets had been changed the burgundy sheets were soft to the touch Lex had a huge bed it was bigger than a king size.

Lex picked me up and got on the bed pulling me against him front to back every time I tried to get up he would pull me closer I wound I put my body closer to his on the bed Lex rolled and then we were front to back on the bed I was on my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**_*Present*_**

I slept restfully enough I would be sore I was sure Lex was sleeping his arm over his face he'd put some pajama pants on the sheet was bunched around his waist. He was peaceful I laid on my side watching him until I fell back to sleep I already had a bit of tender soreness between my thighs as I fell asleep. Lex was still asleep when I started to wake up I had fully woken up at 3AM I got dressed packed my bag I left Lex's estate to go to my house I showered washing my body.

I took care of myself before I dried off and dressed then I was getting ready for the school day ahead I avoided my friends Chloe wanted an interview for the torch so I talked to her and told her what happened. I was eating with Chloe before going to my next class for the day I had talked to Clark a moment before I went to my locker between classes Clark had a thing for Lana Lang who was unavailable emotionally and physically because she was dating Whitney Fordman a football player.

Lex showed up after school at my house I was in my office on my computer when he knocked on the door before coming into the house because I lived out in the country I didn't often lock the door. Lex called out to find me I was working so I didn't realized that he had come in I was looking over my budget that had been sent over by my lawyer he also sent the earnings reports I didn't need to be so busy and distracted by everything that had to be done to take care of the farm and the house.

Lex found me in my office I was sitting at my computer I looked up and said _"Lex? What are you doing here?"_

 _"Well I woke up this morning to find you gone no note, no warning just gone I thought about coming to the school but I figured it wasn't the best idea. The truth is I haven't slept that well in a couple of years the truth is I can't shake this feeling I have when I am around you I don't want to seem too forward. I ordered dinner it will be here soon I hope you will join me the doctor gave me the all clear thanks to my beautiful nurse who kept an eye on me all night"_ Lex said as he came and stood behind my chair his hands traveled to my shoulders.

Lex leaned over me as he put his lips near my ear as he kissed my temple I got up just as there was a knock on the door I went to the door. The delivery guy was a Luthor employee he went to the kitchen even as I tried to stop him the table was set Lex pulled me to him he led me to the private living room. He turned on some music as he held me close he put his lips on my temple before he started dancing with me to a soft song I wasn't sure what to do so I did nothing as he held until dinner was announced before stopping.

Lex pulled out my chair before sitting down I ate quietly finally decided that Lex didn't deserve to be in jail I had been as much to blame for everything as he was. I had moved all my parents' property into a smaller bedroom and I had taken the master bedroom for myself so that I had a bigger closet. I also had a door put in between 2 of the surrounding bedrooms to make an office and an empty room I figured it would be a nursery or something in the future if I decided to have kids in the future.

I didn't say anything for a minute before I spoke _"Lex last night was a mistake. I didn't want that to happen. Lex you didn't ask me if I wanted to you do that to me."_ I finished eating Lex was eating slowly I drank my sparkling apple cider and then I got up going into the living room afterwards Lex picked me up. He kissed me as he carried me to the couch he was kissing me as he hands roamed down to my short dark skirt with a burgundy tank top he removed my heels as he kissed me his lips did strange things to me.

Lex touched my panties saying _"Tell me you want me to stop"_ as he rubbed the little nub between my legs he kissed me his lips were soft yet demanding. I made a small sound in the back of my throat I moaned Lex looked at me as he pulled me closer to him I felt him stop and I whimpered as he looked at me. _"Tell me what you really want Antonia"_ he kissed my nose running his hands down my sides as I arched and moaned he touched me again my eyes closed as I whimpered again I couldn't help the sound I made.

Lex leaned down and kissed me I moaned and whimpered as he stopped I said _"Lex please"_ I said looking at him.

 _"Please what?"_ Lex said.

 _"Don't stop"_ I said looking at him my eyes half lidded.

 _"That's what I thought"_ Lex said kissing my lips as I put my arms around his neck one of my hands on the back of his head Lex held me there his lips soft. I moaned as he rubbed his fingers exploring as I arched the pleasure was something I never thought I would feel in my lifetime unlike my parents. I had always thought I would have a marriage of convenience instead of one of true love but I wasn't going to let an abusive man hurt me. I would find someone who I had something in common with so we were at least mostly of a compatible nature someone who trusted me and I trusted them completely or as much as I could.

 _"Lex not here"_ I said getting up I closed the curtains and blinds before Lex scooped me up carrying me upstairs I pointed to my room he opened the door. Lex helped me remove my clothes as I started unbuttoning his shirt he removed my shoes and tossed them on the floor I ran my hands down his chest until I reached his belt. I unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops tossing it on the floor I removed his shirt then I undid his trousers he removed my skirt and stockings Lex got up and removed his trousers.

Lex got back on the bed he kissed me as he rolled us over he grabbed my hips sitting up he kissed me before turning us over as he put his hands on my hips. Lex spread my legs his lips on mine as he ran his hands down my sides I kissed him back as he touched my belly before he removed my lingerie and his boxers. He entered me making me arch as his lips found my neck as he grabbed my thigh pulling my leg up cupping my ass in one hand while his other hand supported his weight as his lips moved on mine until I turned my head to look at him with a moan of pleasure as I groaned and arched against him with a thrust of my hips.

Lex was gentle as he slid into me I moaned and arched my back as Lex made me come I came several times but Lex was straining to hold back before he finally came. Lex collapsed on me I flipped us I laid down on his chest Lex put his arm around my back his hand rested on my opposite hip as he held me as we cooled down. I buried my face in his neck until I had to pee I wrapped the sheet around myself and I walked into the bathroom I cleaned up dropping the sheet I washed and then I looked in the mirror at myself.

I picked up the sheet and wrapped it around myself again as I walked back into the bedroom Lex was lying there watching me as I got back into the bed. Lex pulled me against him wrapping his arms around me as he unwrapped the sheet spreading the sheet around us as we fell asleep his arm around me. I woke up to Lex watching me I groaned and opened my eyes looking at the clock I gasped and shot out of bed I ran a quick shower before I got dressed and put on my shoes I ran downstairs and grabbed my stuff.

I went to my room looking at Lex who sat up as I leaned over and kissed him he was leaning on his elbow looking at me I said _"Lex I will see you later"_ I grabbed the spare key from the drawer and looked at the cooks and maids as I said _"Please leave my guest alone until he comes downstairs. I will leave a key for him so if he was to leave. I have cheer practice until 4pm then I will be home by 430pm after I hit my locker"_ the food for the party will arrive tomorrow if you could put it in the kitchen of the party room with the drinks.

I wrote a list of things so someone could go and pick up the drinks and the other things on the list that would be great I also put some personal items on the list. I put the list on the counter as I left the house I was at school when I realized I forgot my lunch bag I cursed and I got out of the car grabbing my backpack. I went to my locker I went to the principal and told him I wanted to accelerate my schooling I would spend half a school year in 10th half in 11th and a full year as a senior I decided being in school was not for me I would move on quickly so I could have a life I was rich and smart I didn't need to keep going to classes.

I would start in September when we got back from summer break I was hosting a party for Christmas and a Halloween costume party for the high schoolers. I was at lunch I walked out to my car When Lex cleared his throat I yelped and turned around to look to see who had scared the sweet Jesus out of me. I sighed as I looked at Lex and said _"That isn't nice scaring the hell out of someone"_ I looked at my watch as Lex pulled me against him and kissed me. I pulled away _"Lex. If you get caught you could go to jail I don't want that."_ I looked down at my hands smiling to myself quietly as I smiled and looked up at him.

 _"I was sure you'd want me to be punished. Taking advantage of you and all"_ Lex said looking at me.

 _"Contrary to what you might think I don't want that not yet not until I have had my fill of you"_ I said turning away from him as I put my backpack in the car. Lex held up a bag he had brought me food we sat down and ate he left before anyone saw him with me it was already Wednesday the weeks seemed to have gone by so fast. I went to class I had sent out the e-vites for the party 2 weeks ago after school I had cheerleading practice the football team was practicing there was a game next week on Friday.

I got home to find that Lex was gone my key was on the table as I set my bag down on the chair at the breakfast bar I grabbed a drink from the fridge. I was sitting at the breakfast bar when Lex arrived he knocked on the door I went over and answered it Lex came in kissing me on the lips. He picked me up carrying me to the kitchen up the backstairs and I to my bedroom he kissed me as he set me on the dresser kissing my neck. His hands went to my top pulling it off it hit the floor as he kissed my shoulder.

Lex kissed me I removed his shirt as he removed my skirt we were frantically kissing as I unbuttoned Lex's slacks as he pulled me flush against him. I felt Lex as he entered me I groaned my stockings and heels were silky as I said _"Ahhh Lex. Oh god. Yes! Fuck!"_ I arched and groaned as he picked me up carrying me to the bed he laid us down on the bed I grabbed the bedding fisting the sheets.

I arched and cried out as he kissed me as I came arching as I felt him pulling me closer as I groaned Lex held me and kissed me his body sweaty against mine. His lips traversed my neck and shoulders as he held me Lex cupped my ass holding me as he held himself up on one arm his face moved to my neck. I groaned and arched against him again my legs going around his waist as he groaned loudly I hooked my legs around his legs as he let his hand run up my side as I gasped as he went deeper into me.

Lex kissed my neck as he finished we had both come before he picked me up and moved us to the middle of the bed he held me as we both relaxed. Lex kissed my forehead as he wrapped his arm around me he was holding me against his chest we had dinner in bed we fed each other afterwards I straddled him. I was kissing him when I wrapped my arm around his neck I slid down on top of him seating him fully as I groaned quietly as he grabbed my hips holding me he started moving me against him.

Lex flipped us over as he brought me pleasure as I screamed before we were both panting we fell asleep I got up at 3AM going and exercising. I was starving which wasn't normal for me I took my lunch from the fridge grabbing a drink and I went to school I went through the day on autopilot. Cheer practice was mundane as I we worked on old routines working a bit on a new routine that was to be used at the next football game Clark and the others had left the school at the end of the school day I had cheer after school.

I got home Lex wasn't there I was alone in the house until 10PM when Lex showed up I was reading when I heard the door unlock as Lex walked into my bedroom. He came over scooping me up and he lay down with me I was wearing a dark nightie with a silky robe Lex pulled off the robe and laid it aside. Lex laid us down holding me as we relaxed I started unbuttoning his shirt and forced him to lay on his stomach as I got up and grabbed the lotion from the drawer were I kept everything.

I straddled his hips as I rubbed the lotion into his back as I hummed some classical rubbing his shoulders and back holding his hand as I finished. I got down and laid next to him Lex pulled me close to him before he got up and went to the bathroom when he came back he was wearing sleep pants. He got back into the bed with me I curled up next to him on the bed quietly as he held me I yawned quietly Lex kissed my skin as I groaned and put my hand on his arm as Lex pulled me closer.

I spoke _"When my class gets out tomorrow I will be going to Metropolis to go shopping I won't be home til 2:30 tomorrow afternoon at the very earliest. I'm not explaining myself. I am just telling you that I will be busy the party starts at 5PM it will probably go all night it's supposed to be a good party."_ I yawned and moved closer to him on the bed as I closed my eyes as he pulled the sheet around us I was asleep quickly Lex woke me when the door open I yelped and sat up to see my cousin looking at him and then at me.

 _"Who are you and what are you doing here?"_ Lex asked.

 _"Trinity what the hell are you doing here I thought you were with your husband and kids in Maine or whatever"_ I sat up and said _"Get out of my room wait for me downstairs. I will be down in a minute."_ After the door closed I sat up bending over I covered my face Lex sat behind me put his arms around me I looked at the floor. I groaned cursing I got up from the bed and I went into the closet Lex followed me I grabbed some clothes going into the bathroom I washed myself in the sink with hot water with my favorite soap.

I went into my closet then my dressing room I walked behind the screen I pulled on a black skirt, a dark gray shirt, a thin brown belt, black stockings, oxford high heels. I grabbed my jacket and I put it on the bed before I walked downstairs to find Trinity standing in the kitchen the cook was making coffee. I got a cup from the cook it was a hot cup of coffee so I set it down adding cold peppermint mocha creamer taking a sip as I stared at her as she watched me I could see the cold calculating look in her eyes.

I said _"Now what was so urgent that you had to show up unannounced at my house in my bedroom at 325AM in the morning I don't expect you to apologize. That would mean you actually had to care about being a proper person now I asked you a question what do you want why did you travel so many miles to get here"_ I crossed my arms over my chest as I noticed Lex hadn't come down.

I leaned against the counter and huffed impatient as she looked me up and down trying to decide if I was a virgin or not.

After what she saw in my room. _"What I can't come to see my family without an ulterior motive?"_ She said looking at me.

 _"No. I know the way the world works"_ I said looking at her as I finished my coffee the maid washed my cup as I sighed and waited for to speak. I finally got tired of waiting and said _"Damn it. OUT WITH IT!"_ I straightened up looking at her as I sighed and told the cook to make me some breakfast. I walked to the living room _"You've interrupted my morning routine either tell me why or please leave so I can finish getting ready for school I have things to do today"_ I said and sat down in one of my favorite chairs.

Trinity spoke _"Your my family can't I visit you at home."_

 _"At almost 4AM"_ I said.

 _"I wouldn't be here this early if it wasn't important"_ Trinity said.

 _"There it is? Tell me what you want from me"_ I stood quietly as she looked at me.

 _"Lyle got laid off the company laid off 100 people. We need a place to stay and Lyle needs a job. One where he won't be fired. I want him to have a job in management"_ Trinity said as she looked at me.

 _"I can get him a job but not in management. I can see about a supervisor position in Metropolis"_ I said _"Be glad I'm willing to help you"_ I looked at her _"I will make some calls. Is that all you need from me?"_ I looked up as the maid said breakfast was ready.

 _"Unless you want me to talk about what I witnessed upstairs you'll have to make a better offer"_ Trinity said her malicious nature showing as it were. Trinity was a not a good person my mother had never liked her Trinity didn't come around when my parents were alive she had been a thief and a liar my father had no family that had been found. I hated that woman she had been trusted until I found all of my mother's journals there was one with all of the stuff that she had done and lied about to people.

I tsked and said _"You won't do that because if you do I will tell the world about Lyle I don't think you want me to do that"_ I stood straight telling her _"I have a house on the other side of town"_ I wrote down the address _"Its empty go check it out and tell me what you think it's a big house big enough for Lyle and the kids. I have to go to school so tell you what I will do check out the house and tell me what you think I'm taking back my key if I find you in my house again I will have you arrested for breaking and entering."_

I walked her to the door and opened it after she left I relocked the door and went to the kitchen to eat grumbling in annoyance as I ate slowly. After I ate I looked at the time running out the door because it was running behind I was still early I had to stop on the side of the road to throw up. I gargled some coffee and then I drove to school at lunch I was on my tablet I broke up with **_Derrick_** **_Hall_** before school angry that he had been pressuring me into having sex with him he was bigger stronger and meaner than me.

When school got out all of us cheerleaders we got into my SUV going to the only airport in the area we rode to Metropolis where we had an appointment at a boutique. After the appointment we went to the mall where I bought $4500 in lingerie from Victoria Secret I spent a total of $10K on makeup, clothes, shoes, lingerie, and accessories. I had bought a full outfit from the boutique we got back to my house at 230PM and we went to one of the spare bedrooms I had set up changing screens with a vanity table.

The party was at 4 we got ready people started to arrive at 345PM we made our entrance at 415PM after everyone had arrived at the party. The music was good music **_Derrick_** had been cheating on me for weeks his other girlfriend was a mean girl named Elena she was a bitch I didn't appreciate it. **_Derrick_** showed up even though I had uninvited him he had gotten a plus one with Elena was a big slut she gave it up to **_Derrick_** whenever he wanted it I had wanted to let the moment be spontaneous and beautiful.

I hadn't expected that Lex would be the man that drives me wild I was dancing when one of the guards came and told me Lex Luthor was outside. I told him _"Let him in he was invited"_ I walked over to the door Lex pulled me in the song changed as I danced with him before the song ended. I went into one of the bathrooms I was fixing my makeup carefully when there was a knock on the door I said _"I'll be out in a minute"_ I put my makeup in the locked cabinet and I unlocked the door.

As I was about to exit **_Derrick_** pushed me back into the room locking the door I tried to get past him but he pushed me face first into the door. **_Derrick_** grabbed the hem of my dress and shoved it up I had, had the wind knocked out of me when I hit the door I tried to stop him as he yanked my underwear down. _" **Derrick**_ _stop this"_ I said as I tried to push him off of me I felt him push up against me _"Stop this. I will call the cops if you don't let me go"_ **_Derrick_** hit me I fell to the floor he hit me again knocking me out.

I came to, to Lex kneeling next to me he had covered me in his coat he was on the phone with 911 they arrived within 5 minutes of his call. They loaded me into the ambulance Lex got into the ambulance on my insistence Lex's guard drove Lex's black Rolls Royce limo the party was dispersed. Lex waited outside pacing as I was examined scanned and then given a rape exam which was horrible I felt violated as the took swabs and then blood for a rapid STD tests and a pregnancy test I refused the Morning after pill.

I took the STD prevention pills that wouldn't harm me if I was pregnant the doctor came back an hour later taking more samples and then letting me shower. Lex had called my maid who brought me a duffle bag of clothes and hygiene stuff I showered scrubbing myself when I came out the doctor told me he had run tests. He told me the first results had come back I was STD free the doctor looked at me and said _"Ms. Savage your blood work was clean except for one thing your blood tests say that your pregnant about a week."_

I looked at them and he said _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I ran the test twice to make sure it was not a false positive"_ Dr. Craig said _"The tests revealed 2 semen samples present one was severally compromised. Can you tell me what exactly happened there was tearing and blood present as well as semen"_ I groaned.

 _"Exclude the compromised sample completely make the results of the second sample disappear **Derrick Hall** was the man that attacked me I was in the bathroom. I was coming out of the bathroom **Derrick** saw me. He forced me back into the bathroom. I broke up with **Derrick** earlier before school he had been pressuring me to have sex I said no he was angry. **Derrick** forced me against the door je hit me twice the second time it knocked me out Mr. Luthor found me **Derrick** didn't lock the door behind him Lex must have seen me go in the bathroom."_

I looked at the doctor pulling the Sherpa lined long coat tighter around me feeling colder suddenly as I wiped my tears on my sleeve as I looked at the doctor. _"We want to keep you overnight for observation"_ the doctor told me. _"The pills we gave you can have some nasty side effects including a possible 5% chance of miscarriage"_ Dr. Craig said looking at me. I nodded I was shown to an observation room where they attached a few things to me I was left alone with my thoughts I pulled out the E-Reader and my glasses.

I was laying on my side reading when there was a knock on the door I looked up and said _"enter."_

Lex popped his head in before opening the door and stepping into my hospital room I watched as Lex came in he had 2 people with him they set up a dinner. I got up Lex pulled out the chair for me I sat down the 2 that had come with Lex left the room Lex poured me some strawberry lemonade with ice _"I brought us a meal from your favorite restaurant I figured comfort food was in order for dinner."_

 _"Lex you didn't have to do this"_ I said looking at the people who brought in the food I was very hungry.

 _"Well I figured you haven't eaten dinner yet so I brought Chicken Parmesan Alfredo with Penne noodles, garden salad no cucumbers or salad topping and garlic knots and salad dressing. I took off work a couple days I know you probably don't want to be touched. I won't touch you or get to close until you want me to I'll be here for you"_ Lex said as he looked at me his face stoic as he watched me. I felt a pain in my lower stomach I kept my face expressionless as I looked at the man who had taken my virginity.

I would have probably given my virginity freely to Lex who had been something I didn't expect from him Lex was an enigma to me I cared about him. I finished eating getting up from the table I walked over to the window looking out I wrapped my arms around my chest and looked out the window. Lex finished the cops came in Lex told the cops to let his people clean up the dinner dishes Lex had the guard come I asked him to have my maid brought in so that she could bring me the stuff from my house.

I asked my maid _"bring my laptop from my office as well as the bags off the shelves in the closet of my office they shouldn't be heavy there should be 3 or 4. Grab me some drinks from the kitchen put them in an ice chest with ice packs that is all thank you Maddie that will be all I need for tonight you may go."_ I was standing there when my maid got back from the house she dropped off the bags and left in one of cars that was for staff use I had a van, a mini cooper and an SUV for the staff to use around town and stuff.

After Maddie left Lex said he would stay until I didn't want him I asked him to go outside I gave the cops a copy of the security tapes from my private bathroom. I told the cops everything they left my room I was standing at the window when Lex came in and leaned against the wall near the window as I stared outside. Lex closed the blinds he held out his hands I slowly took it Lex pulled me closer and put his arms around me as he slowly started swaying with me in the room he swayed his cheek against the top of my head.

I pulled away from him after a while before I walked over to the bed and laid down on my side Lex sat down on the chair next to the bed. Lex put his hands together resting his forehead on his hands he closed his eyes _"You can leave if you want to Lex I am fine here if you want to go home."_ Lex didn't move other than his hands shooting out grabbing my hand his head still on his other hand.

Lex said _"I will be here for you as long as you want me to be here."_ I rolled onto my back Lex grabbed my other hand he was sitting on a chair on my right side. Lex scooted closer to the bed the doctor had put a wireless heart monitor and a wireless brainwave monitor so I could sleep without wires and cables sticking off me. I must have been having a nightmare because Lex was shaking my until I woke up with a gasp as I looked around and saw the room Lex told me that there had been an earthquake I freaked out.

I went for the necklace but it wasn't there I looked on the floor the doctor came in and I said _"Where is my necklace?"_

 _"What Necklace Ms. Savage"_ Dr. Craig said.

 _"THE ONE I WAS WEARING WHEN THEY BROUGHT ME IN"_ I said looking everywhere on the floor and in the bed freaking out when I couldn't find it I looked around panicking. The necklace was dampening my powers so that I didn't use them in my sleep my powers were volatile when I was having nightmares the earthquake was proof. Lex was standing there he was persistent about me he didn't say anything as the doctor had the nurses removing the heart monitor and brainwave machine leads

The doctor looked at me and then said all of my stuff had been taken I told him I needed that necklace the cop brought it to me I snatched it and I put it back on. The hospital had started shaking while I was panicking I felt the shaking stop as I sat down and ate some saltines from my bag I went into the bathroom. I took a shower washing my hair and getting out before I got dressed I had showered and scrubbed myself raw several times in the last 15 hours or so I felt unclean after **_Derrick_** had attacked me.

I put on a short black pencil skirt, burgundy silk chiffon layer blouse, a black blazer, dark burgundy knit tights, black lace-up oxford heels, black hair scarf tied on the left side of my head. I was washing my face my maid took the bags when I came back in Lex had dismissed my maid telling me he would be escorting me home. I huffed at Lex before taking me purse and leaving with Lex after signing out and taking the copies of my medical file copied by my doctor even my X-rays and MRI'S.

I thanked Lex I told him I needed to make some stops I went to the pharmacy in the hospital before Lex walked with me outside _"you don't need to do this Lex"_ I said quietly as I looked at him my eyes roaming his face as I closed my eyes.

Lex pulled me back when I walked into the drive way as his limo was pulling in he opened my door and let me in he got in across from me and said _"I insist on it you deserve to have a kind and devoted gentleman who takes care of your needs. You are beautiful Ms. Antonia Isabelle Savage your parents would be proud of the woman you have become"_ he took my hand and held it before sitting back. When we got to the main street the limo pulled over I went to several stores Lex had gone a different way.

I was coming back with my last purchases when Lex was coming down the street he stopped in front of me and offered me the flowers helping me into the car. He handed me the bag he had been concealing it had a dress and a full outfit inside I smiled as Lex said _"when you're ready to go out with me for dinner call me the day before and I will pick you up and we can go out."_ Lex took my hand when we got to my farm where my staff unpacked the car Lex closed the door telling his driver to help my staff while we spoke.

After we spoke the driver opened the door and Lex got out and then held his hand out for me _"Lex we'll need to talk soon I am not up to it tonight"_ I said looking at him. I was walking to the house when Lex grabbed my arm above my elbow he stopped me I turned to look at him as he pulled me against his chest kissing me deeply. I walked to the house and I unlocked the door the cops had cleared out the party room my staff had been allowed to put the food and drinks away I sat quietly drinking a strawberry lemonade.

I was looking at my phone I set the phone down on the counter face down as I sighed the horrible comments had already started to be sent to me. I logged into my social media account and disabled comments and then I created a virus that would keep people from being rude to me. I turned the comments back on and saw that people had started defending me saying that **_Derrick_** beating me up made him a horrible person everyone was calling him names like girlfriend beater and asshole which made me feel better.

 ** _Derrick_** was a huge asshole but I didn't want to see him ever again I hated Derrick very much he was in the wrong.

I went to bed after taking a long shower scrubbing myself I got out and dried off I went to the closet after drying off I pulled on a light airy spaghetti strap nightgown with a matching robe. I sat at my vanity and brushed out my curly hair quietly as I sighed and finished setting my brush down I getting up I went into my bedroom and laid down. I fell asleep I must have been having a bad dream when I sat up I felt an arm over me and I immediately threw myself out of bed waking whoever was beside me. I ran into the corner of the room I felt momentary panic my heart rate tripling I felt dizzy and nauseous.

 _"Relax it's just me"_ Lex said turning on his bedside light as I looked at him taking a breath as I blinked grabbed my robe and looked at him as I tied it around my waist. Lex leaned up on his elbow before he got up and sat on the bed looking at me I went over to the window and looked outside before I walked into the bathroom before walking back into the bedroom. Lex pulled me to him he put his arm around me his other had cradling my head as he held me.

I sighed and relaxed my heart rate slowing down as I breathed in his scent closing my eyes I had been looking for a reason to have Lex come. He was like a ward against nightmares I kept my mouth shut as Lex came closer to me I took a breath as he was in front of me his eyes on me. Lex stood in front of me his eyes on me as he stood there he was there for me his eyes on me as he stood there he was a good man I didn't want to get him in trouble with the law for having sex with me.

Lex kissed my forehead telling me I had, had a nightmare I wrapped my arms around his waist as I buried my face in his chest I had backed up. After getting back into bed Lex didn't touch me until I moved closer to him when I woke up I was alone breakfast was brought into the room Lex was gone. I was called to speak to the prosecutor I asked that there not be a trial I didn't want to have to deal with the drama he agreed to do a plea deal **_Derrick_** wouldn't have a visible record but if he ever did it again he would.

 ** _Derrick_** was given a year of community service, 5 years' probation the rest of high school spent under house arrest I got a restraining order at school it was 100 feet after school it was 100 yards. He wasn't allowed to call me nor have others talk to me for him as the weeks counted down to Halloween I had chosen a cute costume I was a sexy gangster. I had a fake tommy gun and a fedora with a cute vest and a short skirt with heels and stocking with seams in the back we were having fun at the Halloween party.

We all wore our costumes to school I had cheerleading practice after school before the party at 6PM Lex showed up at the Halloween party. He was dressed as a male gangster with fedora Lex had gone all out on his Halloween costume he looked good I smiled as he walked in ** _Derrick_** had gotten a pass to attend the Halloween party. Lex stood near me he danced with me a couple times until us cheer leaders decided to put on a show we changed into matching outfits and danced to a mash up song I could feel their eyes.

We did a dance battle it was fun Lex's eyes were on me as well as everyone else's eye were on us girls as we danced around the middle of the room. I went to the bathroom after checking to make sure that no one was waiting to ambush me I exited the bathroom I got a drink from the bartender. I had a virgin mixed drink and mocktail menu I hired a mixologist from a local college to make drinks to get experience on making drinks I had actually hired 3 bartenders and 5 people to clean up the tables and bar.

On October 16th I had made the invitations I handed them out on October 21st everyone was invited I had put an insert with rules for the party nothing inappropriate. The dress code was specific nothing too whorish admission was $5 with a picture and a gift bag with chocolates, a key chain, a soundtrack, a video and other stuff. The bags were mostly gender specific the prizes for best costume were cool it was 1st-15th place contest I had everyone voting on the best it was 15 brave people who were interested in being critiqued I used admission to pay for the prizes the gift bags were $1000 each.

I had a table set up with everything for the gift bags I asked the contestants to write down there preferred colors. I announced the start of the contest as everyone wrote down there votes everyone in the contest had been given a number I wasn't in the contest because it wouldn't have been fair to everyone else I gave out the bags. Everyone left Lex stayed after everyone else I had been working through my issues when we got back to the house I was all over Lex I started unbuttoning his shirt. I yanked his jacket off I needed him I refused to let what **_Derrick_** did to affect me too much.

I had, had nightmares but when I woke up next to Lex in my bed Lex didn't pressure me to have sex with him I had needed him I had jumped him. I needed to feel something other than **_Derrick_** taking advantage of me when I hadn't wanted him I hadn't wanted to reject him Lex was a man. I trusted that Lex was interested in me at least I hoped that, that was what it was and he wasn't using me to satiate his sexual desires because he was a man who could have any woman he wanted he was a man of the world. I held to the hope that I wasn't just another one of his sex partners that would become his girlfriend soon or something.


	6. Chapter 6

**_October 12th-13th, 2001_**

 _I took the pills that the doctor had prescribed me the amoxicillin pills I went home my staff unloaded the car my cook made dinner for me I ate the prime rib, steamed asparagus and baked potato with butter. The prime rib was tender with its garlic butter seasoning I had the cook make warm up meals so that I could have dinners prepared for me so I could have lunches. After dinner I went to my room and I got in the shower I washed myself and my hair with my strawberries & cream scented hygiene products I dried off with my soft warm towels._

 _I wrapped the towel around myself going to my closet I pulled out my silk chiffon nightgown with matching slippers I sat on the vanity chair brushing out my hair. I sat staring at my reflection in the mirror for a bit before I got up and went to my bedroom and I got in bed I touched the loose choker that I wore it was a beautiful. The choker was pearl strands with a Sapphire, Diamond, and Ruby studded locket the necklace used a super strong string holding it together in the back the catch was a simple hook and eye I had never had it come off in my sleep the necklace was an heirloom piece it had pictures of my family my father and mother both I missed them often._

 _I started wearing it after my parents passed away my when I was little it seemed to dampen my powers so that I no longer destroyed my room at night. I had woke up several times to my room being destroyed the maid had cleaned it up I had made my own spell book I carried it I was hadn't believed in magic until then. I caused my roses to grow I had a greenhouse with flowers and vegetables as well as herbs and spices I ground my own spices and herbs for my spice rack. My garden grew more things I grew 2 of each small vegetable plant not counting the potato plants I was growing in barrel they have a door in the side of the barrel the door hinged on the outside answer pulled down._

 _I woke up I was covered in a cold sweat I jumped out of bed as soon as I realized that I wasn't alone in bed I skittered to the corner of the room my heart pounding. The light came on I saw Lex he looked at me as I hid in the corner Lex sat up he looked at me I looked at him taking a breath as I blinked grabbed my robe and looked at him as I tied it around my waist. I took several breaths before I looked Lex leaned up on his elbow he got up and sat on the bed looking at me I went over to the window and looked outside._

 _I walked into the bathroom before walking back into the bedroom. Lex pulled me to him he put his arm around me his other had cradling my head as he held me I sighed and relaxed my heart rate slowing down as I breathed in his scent closing my eyes. Lex kissed my forehead telling me I had, had a nightmare I wrapped my arms around his waist as I buried my face in his chest I had backed up. After getting back into bed Lex didn't touch me until I moved closer to him I got on top of him straddling him my night gown was up around my hips._

 _I put my hands flat on his chest as I leaned down and let my lips brush his. Lex put his hands on my hips as I ran one of my hands up to his face as I kissed him Lex grabbed my nightgown he bunched up the material I groaned. Lex kissed me before he spoke **"Are you sure about this Antonia"** I just nodded and kissed Lex again as I moaned against his lips as I ran my hand up his chest. I cupped the back of his head with one hand while the other hand rested on his shoulder as he stood there and then his hand was between us a moment._

 _He slid inside of me I groaned my back arching Lex took no time moving me on top of him I came quickly as Lex groaned his cock still hard as he kissed me. I groaned and I started to move my hips around I arched as I felt another building before I collapsed on his chest Lex started fucking me harder as I came once more before he came inside me. I felt Lex put his arms around me rolling us over on the bed one of his hands on the back of my head as he rolled us before getting off of me pulling me to his chest nuzzling my hair as I fell asleep._

 ** _*End Flashback*_**


	7. Chapter 7

I groaned feeling worried all day school was horrible I was sitting through my classes when I got home I found Lex was waiting for me. We were having dinner when Lex spoke _"I am being sent to Metropolis for between 10 and 11 months my father will not take no for an answer he is a man who gets what he wants from people. I will have 4 days before I must leave my father will keep me busy all day everyday"_ I looked at him with a frown on my lips they trembled as I stilled them to look at him. I took a deep breath and I nodded at him as I kept my face passive to him as I took a bite of the prime rib we were having for dinner that night.

 _"I guess I will see you when you return"_ I said before I finished eating my dinner after we went up to my room I kissed him I took the remote. I flipped through channels until I found a movie channel it was a movie that was just starting it was called Gladiator Lex started kissing me. I didn't watch TV much I preferred to read Lex started touching me pulling me under him as he filled me my back arching up under him as I felt intense pleasure. I got a doctor's note saying I was sick I had called the school saying I was sick I asked Clark to bring me my school work after school each day so that I stayed caught up.

I got Clark Kent a black lifted 1970 Ford pickup truck I was letting Clark pay me for the car he paid 150 a week he had odd jobs all around town. The Kent patriarch John had tried to return it when it was a gift so I told him they could buy it from me I kept my mouth closed about how stubborn John was. I groaned as Lex slid his hands up under my ass fucking me as I groaned and arched we fucked until we fell asleep I was nude having been too tired. I had cleared out a bedside table and dresser on his side of the bed so he could keep things Lex held me close I had a box on top of the dresser with clothes for Lex all new with tags still on.

I looked at Lex who was lying beside me on the bed I pointed out the box and told Lex that he needed clothes for when he was over at the house. We ate our healthy breakfast in the private dining room we had gone down the private back staircase I was wearing a nice silky nightie and knee length robe. Lex was wearing some pajama pants and the silk boxers the soft black V-neck shirt he wore defined his muscles in his arms and chest I looked at Lex my heart giving a squeeze as I let out a breath.

We were eating I had fresh fruit, bacon, sausage, eggs, biscuits, spreadable fruit, butter, juice, milk, coffee with sugar and creamer on the tray. We ate before going back up to my room Lex picked me up carrying me upstairs with my long beautiful legs around his hips as we made it up to my room. We were lying on the bed he was on top of me when I rolled us over as I took control moaning and wiggling my hips against his as he groaned loudly. I took his hands threading his fingers into his using his arms elbows against the mattress as leverage I was lifting, grinding and rolling my hips on him with the sheets bunched around my hips.

I heard when Clark was coming he knocked on the door I could feel eyes I groaned and rolled my hips saying _"Oh god, oh Lex don't stop."_ I arched backwards my hair hanging down my back in a mass of curls as I moved up and down on him as he held my hips I was so close to coming. I quickly came as I rode him like a prized race horse Lex quickly flipped us he continued to thrust into me as I groaned I felt the eyes on us disappear. Lex came with me as I was coming again before we lay down side by side on the bed I was a sweaty panting heap on the bed beside Lex I was laying on my stomach with the sheet covering my hips I laid on the bed quietly.

I groaned and got up going to the bathroom after snatching up my robe I put it on going into the bathroom I cleaned up going back into my room. I threw the robe on the chair I got back in bed to sleep Lex got up going into the bathroom and then getting back in to my bed he got closer to me. The four days before Lex left made me realize that I didn't want him to leave Smallville or me but I didn't say anything to him as I walked him to his waiting helicopter. I told him goodbye and I went home I cancelled the Christmas party so I could leave town I got cash from my lawyer who asked what the money was for.

I had packed plenty of hot dresses and lounge pants as well as other things I had packed up the Rolls Royce Limo my driver drove the limo and my maid drove my other car. I got to the airfield where my helicopter was waiting for me fueled and ready to go the driver was also a pilot he lived in Metropolis with his family. He had flown in the night before I was quiet as he loaded my cars while I was waiting for them to finish packing the trunk of the car with my bags. I got a suite at the 5 star hotels in Metropolis I was going to be staying until after Christmas and New Year's Day I would return home January 5th School would start the next Monday.

The ride to the airfield and Metropolis was boring I read the flight attendant brought me a pineapple and sprite mixed over ice in a double old fashioned glass. I put my book away as we landed in Metropolis the cars were unloaded I got into the backseat of the limo I was quiet there were photographers in front of the hotel. When I arrived at the hotel my driver opened the door I was bombarded by the camera flashes and reporters yelling questions as I stood from the limo. I had my Teacup Yorkie under one arm with my clutch purse under the other arm as I grabbed my carry on straightening I turned to look at the reporters.

 _"Ms. Savage! Ms. Savage what are you wearing?"_ one of the reporters said.

 _"I am wearing the winter line of Chanel"_ I said looking at the camera's I gave them the model I was wearing sunglasses from Chanel.

The reporters kept yelling questions _"Ms. Savage when will you be gracing the magazines or the cat walk again?"_ they asked.

 _"Do to a new development I will not be gracing the runway or magazine covers for a time"_ I said fixing my dog and bags _"I have no more comments. Thank you"_ I turned to walk away when someone yelled a question.

 _"Do you have anything to say to the young kids? You're a role model to so many young girls"_ someone asked before adding _"Where did you get that pearl and gold choker locket you're wearing"_ the reporter asked me as I looked at the reporter talking. I looked at the reporter I pulled off my sunglasses and looked at the camera.

 _"If I had to give the young girls advice I would say to never let someone tell you that you are not worth being loved everyone deserves to be loved"_ I said looking at everyone. _"The necklace is an original one of a kind antique heirloom piece"_ I said before I walked away from the entire camera's the limo was pulled around to the side of the building. Where my driver waited until I was checked in the bell hop unloaded the car I was being taken to my suite I found a large welcome basket with coffees and some other goodies. I set down the dog in her kennel with her bed, food, water and piddle pad I had trained her not to bark unless there was a knock.

My maid was unpacking when I got a phone call I went into the living room answering the ringing phone with a _"Hello."_

The voice on the other end said _"You have a call would you like to accept"_

 _"Yes"_ I said into the phone as the phone rang and then clicked as it connected.

 _"Is Antonia there"_ Lex said.

 _"This is her"_ I said looking at the floor.

 _"Where you going to call me once you got into town?"_ Lex said

 _"I just got into town my maid is starting to unpack"_ I said.

 _"What room are you in"_ he said.

 _"I am on the 15th floor"_ I said.

 _"What room number?"_ he said.

 _"I am in room 1525"_ I said looking down at the street below.

 _"I will be there in 5 minutes"_ he said.

 _"Wait what about all the cameras and reporters downstairs"_ I said.

 _"I will be there in 5 minutes"_ he said and he hung up the phone I didn't have time to respond before the line went dead as I huffed an put the receiver down. I walked to the balcony and looked down seeing a silver sports car arrive the door opened I looked closer and saw Lex get out and be bombarded by reporters. I carried my emancipation paperwork with me I was considered an adult by the law and legal definition I couldn't drink but I could consent without a guardian. I had tattoos and piercings all over I kept them covered with makeup or clothes or my glamour I had the ability to change my appearance at will I looked down to see Lex still busy.

I walked to my room and dismissed my maid she was going to meet her family at her mother's house with her husband and children I had my car as well as the limo. There was a knock on the door I answered it Lex came into the room saying _"You were not kidding I had to beat the reporters off with a stick they were persistent"_ He said.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Well I have a reservation for dinner at 6PM"_ I said quietly as Lex picked me up I told him to go close the curtains he carried me into the bedroom laying me down. Lex kissed me undoing my button down blouse and kissing my lips pushing up my knee length skirt he kissed my lips I groaned as I felt his cock enter me. I cried out as he thrust and grinding us together we came hard before I got up an I went to the bathroom my hair was a very long sexy mess I cleaned up. I took a shower washing my hair drying off and getting dressed in short black lace low halter dress with black opaque stockings, black high heels with a clutch purse and jewelry.

I did my makeup and had, had a Mani-Pedi as well as a full spa and salon day before I checked into the hotel I looked at the mirror as I finished getting ready. I asked Lex _"is that what you're wearing"_ I straightened looking at him as I attached the garters to the tops of my stockings I was bent over my legs straightening my stockings. I stood I looked in the mirror before looking at myself before brushing my hair back from my eyes I grabbed my purse dropping my keys in. I fed my small Yorkie I went into the living room as Lex followed me I walked to the door as Lex stopped me I had my sunglasses and my jacket.

 _"We can stop by my apartment it will only take me 5 minutes to change my clothes for dinner"_ he said looking at me we left the apartment I put on my sunglasses. We rode down to the lobby gave my hair one last fluff before we exited the building cameras were flashing as reporters yelled questions at us Lex's car was pulled up next to us. Lex opened my car door then he closed the door before walking around to his side of the car and he got in the car I caused all of the pictures they took to disappear. We got to the restaurant at 5:55 my table was ready Lex seated me and the sat down quietly they brought water and asked what we wanted to drink with dinner.

I ordered a thick chocolate covered strawberry milkshake with whip cream Lex ordered a bottle of good scotch with a bucket of ice and a double rocks glass. Lex looked at me as I smiled before looking down I excused myself a minute going to the bathroom I had to reapply my lipstick I went back to Lex. Lex pulled out my seat for me as the waitress came back dropping off our drinks she held her pad and asked what we wanted for dinner I spoke _"can we get the 6 for 2 meals. Let's start with a garden salad then a pasta alfredo with broccoli, clam chowder then grilled chicken with vegetables for the main let's do prime rib, steamed asparagus, baked potato, shrimp and a lobster tail we can decide on dessert after the main course."_ I nodded and set the menu down as the waitress took one menu.

The waitress left the table Lex looked at me _"I am not used to a woman who knows the finer things in life"_ I looked at him I was about to speak when the waitress brought the salad. We were eating when the next course arrived we finished the first 4 courses before the main course arrived the waitress brought another milkshake. We were silent the meal portions were a bit smaller which made smaller portions more courses I set my fork down to look at Lex for a minute as I took a drink of my shake. Lex took my hand for a moment I looked down trying to decide how to proceed I knew things would have to change if I was going to choose the right path.

 _"It's not really about the finer things I just know what tastes good and what does not"_ I had started eating quietly as we both finished up I set down my fork and I wiped my mouth. I set my napkin down saying _"My parents left me a fortune to live off of"_ I took a drink.

 _"Yes I was aware that you own a large share of Luthor Corp. you have a board seat"_ Lex said looking at me.

 _"I didn't know you were up on the company shareholders"_ I said.

 _"I am not but I was informed you were a member of the shareholders by my father"_ he said a moment before the waitress returned to get our dessert order. I looked at Lex and he said _"Let's have the chocolate covered strawberries"_ he looked at me before excusing himself to go to the men's room. I pulled out my buzzing cell phone and looked at it before I answered it I hung up when Lex came back to the table and sat down he had been gone for 15 minutes he sat down across from me when dessert arrived I looked at the 2 glasses of champagne as Lex said _"Yours is sparkling Cider"_ he looked at me and raised his glass and I followed as he said _"to the future."_

 _"Thank you"_ I said smiling as I picked up the glass quietly he looked at me I blushed a little.

We drained the glasses I swallowed very carefully and I spit something into my hand as Lex stood up and moved beside me he knelt down and took the ring from my hand and said _"Antonia, I know we haven't really been dating but I wanted to know would you do me the honor of marrying me"_ he said looking at me I didn't know what to say I looked around at everyone.

 _"Yes."_ I said everyone was clapping I looked at the ring it looked antique I liked it Lex held out a strawberry for me I took a bite of the strawberry and smiled as the juice ran down my chin. Lex was quick to lick the juice then he sat back down when the check had arrived Lex grabbed it before I could he held it until the waitress happened by us. I didn't say anything as he got up pulling out my chair and handing me my purse and helping me on with my jacket we went outside car was brought to the valet. Lex opened up my door for me I got in someone had called the reporters they were snapping photographs of yelling questions at me to answer.

I put my hand up to cover so they couldn't see my face as they all yelled questions about Lex an mine relationship I turned my head to stop the flashes from blinding me. We went to the casino I had 10K in cash in my purse I got chips I walked to the roulette wheel I placed a thousand on the black 15 the roulette dealer took the chips and placed a glass marker down. Lex dropped 500 on the same number as me the people all placed their bids I won I acted surprised hollering about winnings I was lucky is what Lex said. I was given a bunch of black $100 chip before I went to the black jack table I bet 100 I played a dozen hands.

I left the table I lost 1 out of every few hands I sat down at a machine putting a hundred dollar bill in I was on my last max bet $5 spin when I hit the jackpot. I groaned a guy came over using a code it printed win amount voucher and told me to follow him he told me I would need a brief case. I went and got a large brief case from the gift shop with combination lock they cashed out my chips while I waited for them to gather the $500'000. I had started a project that would advance the way we thought about life I was had a few physicists and astronomers building the first of hopefully many to come.

While I had gone to the bathroom at the restaurant Lex had ordered a dozen or so meals and bottles of wine and scotch he had four bags. Lex had put the bags behind his seat in the silver sports car when we left the casino Lex was carrying my brief case he put it behind my seat and drove us to the hotel. When we arrived Lex got out helping me out I covered my face as Lex took the food bags as I carried the briefcase in one hand we went up to my suite. I turned on the TV horrified when I realized that the gossip rags and the gossip TV channels were showing a blurred face shot of me and Lex having sex I dropped the glass I was holding.

Lex picked me up placing me on the counter I had changed into soft black Capri sleep pants and a burgundy cropped tank top with my hair down. Lex looked at me saying _"Don't move"_ he checked my feet for cuts then went to cleaned up the glass getting me a glass of ice water. After he dumped the broken glass into the trash can and he put away the broom and dust pan in the small closet where there were some kitchen towels and other things. I took a drink from the cold glass he stood close holding out a hand for me so I didn't drop the glass again I was a shaking hard they had shown us together.

The picture of us in the hotel suite bed together I was silent as I had watched but Lex's phone started ringing his father was calling him. The wireless bluetooth cellphone receiver it looked like an old fashioned touchtone dial corded phone it was blue I picked up the ringing handset. I walked out onto the balcony as the girls on the other end of the phone all spoke as we talked until Lex caught my attention so I muted the phone as Lex spoke _"I have taken care of the pictures and had injunctions issued to stop the broadcasts that have been running for hours. I have to go speak to my father he is angry he saw the TV broadcast he is in the lobby waiting."_

I took off the gold and diamond ring he had given me I looked at it holding the ring I slid it into the ring box and closed it I paled as Lex spoke _"What are you doing? Why did you take off the ring?"_ he asked me as I looked down at the ring box in my hands turning it over in my hands quietly as I told my friends I needed to go I would have call them later. Lex took my hand as I held the ring box in one hand Lex picked me up and put me on the counter kissing me on the lips hard I didn't respond. Lex pulled away saying _"I will bring my father up to meet you he is probably impatiently waiting for me"_ he touched my cheek as I looked down.

Lex cupped my chin and pulled my chin up to look at him as he kissed me as I said _"I have heard the stories I'd rather stay in my room until he leaves."_ I looked at Lex _"Please put me on my feet on the floor Lex I will talk to you as soon as your father is gone. I will stay in the bedroom on my laptop. I have some school work to do before I go back to school."_ I said I looked at him as he picked me up he kissed me as he set me on the floor in front of him he kissed my forehead before leaving. I went into the bedroom we had stopped at Lex's on the way to dinner he had stopped at his apartment to change I had gone up with him I had needed to pee.

Lex had unlocked the door holding it opened for me I asked where the bathroom was he told me he went to his room he had grabbed a garment bag and 2 suitcases. I was waiting when he came into the living room he put his bags in the trunk of his sports car before he drove us to the restaurant to eat. Lex had put on a dark burgundy shirt, black suit slacks, a black suit jacket, a black silk tie, gold cuff links and a tie clip, a burgundy handkerchief. Lex must have grabbed the ring while he was in his bedroom we went to the hotel room Lex had unpacked his garment bag in the closet on the left side I had brought a couple dresses with me.

Lex went down to the lobby where his father was waiting for him I was silent as I went into my room I put my bluetooth headset in I went to my room. I got a call on my laptop from my project manager we were working on stabilizing the worm hole we got it to be stabilized using a metallic composite. The project the gateway that was a super conductor material we were moving onto phase 2 we would construct on the gateway we would send a probe through. The probe would have sensors to see what was on the other side of the gateway from earth I would go through the gateway with a fully loaded pack with my sensors and oxygen tank.

 _"Thank god that is finally over. Glad we got the stabilization completed"_ I said looking at everyone before we hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting at my computer when I heard a crash I sighed getting up I went into the closet getting some black low cut capri pants I left on my burgundy cropped tank top. I had put all of my piercings in I walked out into the living room Lex and Lionel were having an argument I stopped as I looking at them both. Lionel said _"Already moved on from the woman in the pictures on that trash TV that plastered you all over there channels I cannot believe you would be reckless."_ he looked at me I straightened Lex came over to me I looked around him seeing that my small table was broken I huffed looking at them both angrily.

 _"who broke my table"_ I said walking over to the table I picked up the pieces angry I grabbed my phone and called the driver he came and took the piece he brought my replacement table. Lex looked at his father as I went to the cupboard and grabbed a double on the rocks glass pouring pineapple and sprite into the glass over ice. I looked at Lionel who had his back turned to us. I listened to Lex and Lionel yell at each other I was standing at the counter looking at them I poured myself another drink Lex poured himself and Lionel whiskey on the rocks Lex drained the glass and he looked at me.

I picked up my long switch blade and popped out the blade looking at Lex curiously I made the knife float a dark blue color forming around my hand. I looked at Lex who noticed the knife as it clattered to the countertop as Lex looked at me curiously as I stood up straight. I went into the bedroom I put on my sleep pants and walked back into the living room to see Lex and Lionel talking I spoke _"wait here I will be back."_ I went into the bathroom I washed off all of my makeup and put in my piercings I walked back into the living room they had their backs turned so I cleared my throat to inform them I was back.

Lionel was the first to turn around to look at me Lex turned around a second after Lionel who spoke first _"Son this is the woman you were so blatantly sleeping with and the reason you left the board meeting in the middle of the board members annual meeting."_

I looked at Lex walking back to the kitchen to make myself a pineapple and sprite which I called a _sunny sex beach_ I took a drink I looked at them. _"How did you know that I was even here Lex? I had just arrived in town at the hotel"_ I said setting the glass down on the counter looking up at Lex and then down at my bare feet. I pushed my glasses up my nose and looked at the men I didn't need them to see I was standing there I looked at them as Lex came over to me putting his hands on my shoulders he looked down at me.

Lex squeezed my shoulders and said _"I got an alert on my phone"_ he simply stated putting one arm around me under the bottom of my neck to clasp the opposite shoulder. Lex leaned forward saying _"We will have to talk about the fact that you were hiding things from me"_ he kissed me on the spot behind my ear. _"I will apparently have to make that very clear"_ Lex whispered against my skin kissing the spot behind my ear I pulled away from Lex slowly. I was going into the bedroom and grabbing the folder which had a form I wanted Lex to sign I put them on the counter in front of him with a pen I sat down on the counter looking down _"What's this?"_ he asked.

Lex walked over to see the papers one was a NDA _(none disclosure)_ the other was a consent form I had signed both they both simple and straightforward. I had done them to protect my reputation the none disclosure agreement I looked at Lex who was reading the NDA signing all three copies. The consent form was also very straightforward I had left out all of the stupid Legalese Latin that required a translator or as they were called a lawyer. Lex signed the papers keeping one copy and putting everything back into the folder Lionel asked what Lex was doing they talked a bit I finished the pitcher of pineapple juice and bottle of sprite.

Lex told his father he would speak to him later Lionel looked at me before leaving the hotel suite as Lex closed the door behind the man Lionel. Lex looked at me as Lex came over and picked me up setting me on the counter and grabbing my chin _"Explain to me what that was exactly?"_ he said with curiosity as I looked at him he kissed me on the lips and said _"I don't know if your exactly human"_ he looked at me _"but I suppose I don't care if you are human or not"_ he cupped my chin and kissed me his tongue swept across my lip wanting access he deepened the kiss with a moan as I pulled back needing to breathe I gasped taking deep breaths.

 _"Lex I am human born on earth with completely human DNA 23 pairs of chromosomes 46 alleles or markers"_ I said _"I am as human as you are Lex. I just have something different about me"_ I looked at my hands quietly as he moved closer Lex grabbed my chin in his hand pulling my chin up so that we made eye contact. Lex looked me in the eye kissing me before looking at me and pulling my legs apart stepping between them putting his hands on either side of my hips. Lex kissed me he nuzzled my neck kissing my neck again I moaned arching my back so that I was pressed against his chest as Lex picked me up carrying me to the bed Lex made me come.

I fell asleep afterwards Lex had talked to me we hadn't talked about Sex Lex had mentioned how when he was 17 his father hired a woman he taught him everything. Lex had also gotten a stack of books about Sex as well he had told me that while we were coming down between rounds of sex after the 2nd time I had fallen asleep. I woke up at 3AM Lex was just coming in I was still lying in bed he put his arm around me pulling me closer to him I groaned rolling over onto my back. _"Oh… hhhhhmmmmmm Lex mmmm I gotta get up I have a gymnastics meet today I have to go to the gymnasium"_ Lex groaned nodded sitting up.

We got in the shower we washed all over we has sex I wrung out my hair pulling on a belly shirt and black pleated school girl skirt grabbing my gym bag. Lex was turned on he fucked me bent over on all fours afterwards I gave Lex the gift I had, had made it was a wireless bluetooth vibrator it did have a remote but it also had App for the phone. I was beta testing the toy myself I had worked out the bugs to the interface the toys would be interesting Lex opened it he bent me over and slid the toy into me. I groaned as the toy settled into my pussy expanding a bit I moaned as Lex turned the toy on I groaned making desperate sounds at Lex.

Lex turned the toy off looking at me I moaned Lex had called to have the car pulled around we got into the elevator I grabbed a few things putting them in my gym bag. Lex buzzed the vibrator in the elevator making me clench my legs closed as I grabbed the rail in the elevator it stopped short of me coming undone. Lex threaded my hand through his arm with my hand on the inside crook of his elbow walking across the mostly empty lobby exiting the hotel. I put my hand up to block the camera's flashes Lex handed me into his matte black Lamborghini getting in the driver's seat starting the car he turned up the heat.

I had Lex stop at a bulk store where I picked up 6-48ct 8oz tab cans of Dole pineapple juice and 12-24packs of regular Sprite I had used my discount card and coupons. I paid $20 dollars I would donate the savings I would provide Christmas dinner to feed everyone who was homeless and families with children. I also created a charity that had a hosted 3-6 parties in a year we raised money to buy costumes for the kids who had a single or both parents couldn't afford it. The charity held auctions the money was put towards the buying of food and clothes for those who needed it we put together Thanksgiving and Christmas food boxes.

I grabbed a couple sub sandwiches, mayonnaise, mustard, pickles, tomato, lettuce and a bell pepper I had brought my X-large lunch box. I paid for everything and put it in the basket Lex put everything in the trunk for me I put cans of sprite and pineapple in the big lunch box. We got breakfast before we went to the gymnasium where the gymnastics competition was being held I got weighed, measured I was poked and prodded then I was left to practice. Lex walked along the edge of the mat as I practiced my routine when I stuck the landing I heard Lex clapping I turned to look at him as I walked over to the balance beam mounting perfectly.

I was doing the uneven bars I had a difficult routine I participated in the elite group competition this was the national competition I had advanced quickly through the ranks. My coach was standing there as I was did three flips to gain speed before doing an in mid-air double flip before grabbing the bar again doing more flips. I warmed up and stretched until 10AM Lex watched as I stretched and contorted for 45 minutes we had lunch at 1145AM we were in my private dressing room. The competition started at 2PM people began arriving at 1PM the competition went as expected the female event had 8 events.

I won the first place trophies in 5 categories uneven bars, balance beam, vault, horizontal bars and the pommel horse I had gone and I straightened my hair before the competition. After the competition I had untied my bun letting my hair flow loose down my back Lex had watched I was surprised when I saw Lionel sitting next to Lex. The announcer had said my name and age I had looked up at the stands to see Lionel talking to Lex he seemed angry but I went about my routine. I was in my dressing room when Lex opened the door and him and his father entered I walked over to the vanity and I started washing off my makeup.

I went into the bathroom to shower washing off all of the makeup covering my tattoos I wrapped a towel around myself washing my hair. I brushed out my hair and then I pulled on a black dress with -tights and chunky heels walking out of the bathroom I had packed a garment bag with an outfit to wear. I had brought a jacket with me as well as my purse and wallet Lionel and Lex looked up when I walked into the room I grabbed my jacket putting it on. Lionel spoke _"Lex she is a minor"_ looked at him.

 _"I have diplomatic status I am one of a small group I have even met the president I have a signed letter that says I am an adult I have an IQ of 197 I consult when I am needed."_ I said looking at Lionel saying _"why don't join us for dinner tonight a 545pm."_

 _"I think I will"_ Lionel said.


	10. Chapter 10

_"We will be having a few people over it cannot be avoided but you probably know the people it's a small gathering"_ Lex handed me into his silver Lamborghini. I must have fallen asleep when we got to the hotel Lex picked me up I wrapped my arm around his neck he had to fend off the reporters as he carried me inside. The valet grabbed the bags the bell hop carried them and opened the hotel room door setting the bags down on the counter before leaving as Lex gave him money. Lex put me on the bed I begged Lex to fuck me he pulled out the toy and slid inside of me I cried out as I came Lex was good at making me come I woke an hour later.

I took a quick shower straightening my hair I had shaved before putting on my Lingerie an garter belts I sat down at my vanity seat I pulled on my stockings. I was sliding the dress up my body I fixed the sleeves Lex came up beside me he zipped up my dress I fixed my makeup then I slid on my heels. I smiled I walked into the main room before going to the kitchen the cook was making us dinner our dinner would be served at 645pm that night. I was sitting in the living room having a double on the rocks _Sunny Sex Beach_ when the first guest arrived my maid opened the door I walked out onto the balcony with my glass I turned when someone spoke.

I looked at the man Obadiah Stain and his wife he was a diplomat my friends who were helping me with the gate also arrived upon my invite. Lionel was one of the very last to arrive he had a woman with him I was surprised I had invited the people who had been a part of the gate project it was progressing nicely. The gate had been built in an underground bunker the bunker was an old defunked military station it had a hidden underground parking structure. The land had buildings on it the bunker was huge built into the side and under the mountain it had a huge fence around it, the gates had an electric opener fob.

The property had been retrofitted with new technological marvels I had a communication room with a bunch of screens on 2 of the walls. I had one of the screens was showing the clock and other information outside as well as the temperature inside the complex I was able to monitor. Lex and Lionel went over to the bar they poured themselves drinks with ice I was wearing a knee length dress I had a large crystal pitcher with pineapple juice. I had Sprite in the mini fridge with the sprite and pineapple juice stacked next to the way the door opened I talked and laughed I had invited a group of females to the party.

They were interested in men with brains they would be trophy wives they didn't mind that at all I was on the balcony with ladies we were talking. Lex came outside to the balcony asking _"what are you ladies gossiping about?"_ I looked at the girls as we laughed.

 _"That is for us to know and you to never find out"_ the young woman named Georgina said.

 _"Oh do not be rude Georgina"_ Teresae said looking at Lex saying _"Girl talk isn't as interesting really we were talking about dating pro's vs cons"_ I fanned myself with my fan. I was talking with the girls discussing relativity I had to go and ask Malcom to help me explain it because I couldn't explain it right. We moved inside to the sitting room we were talking I called over Malcom he refilled my glass for me I smiled as we all talked the girls all laughed. Teresae said _"oh you are so very innocent... You're very young probably with very little sexual experience… I remember when I was younger it wall all about sex drugs and rock-n-roll."_

 _"Tanya, Irina, Kate are 25 years old Willa is 24 Wynonna is 27, Waverly is 23, Nicole is 25, McKenzie is 25, Brittany is 23, Georgette and myself are 26 and Teresae is 28 we are all quiet close"_ Georgina said looking around.

 _"I am not really that young I am definitely not that innocent"_ I said looking at them I cleared my throat taking a drink from my glass I didn't say anything more my cheek slightly flushed. Lionel had introduced the woman he was with she was some leggy blonde with a nice ass I had started to notice peoples bodies a week or so after Lex had fucked me. I had looked at the girls my age finding I liked a woman who was a bit older I was going to a brunch the next day I had been invited by the girls. The server called dinner I was seated with Lex on my right with the Israeli diplomat with his wife and oldest son as well as the Italian Diplomat with his family.

I had invited several diplomatic ambassadors I leaned towards the diplomat he kissed my hand with a bow of his head as I spoke in Hebrew. I asked how he was doing this evening he told me he was doing well. I spoke to the Nazir _"How is your schooling going young Nazir?"_ I looked at him quietly with a smile at the young man of 28 years old.

 _"I am doing quite well thank you. Miss Savage."_ He said looking at me.

I smiled looking at Nazir before speaking the other diplomats and their families as Lionel spoke _"How do you know these people Miss Savage? You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Vandal Savage would you"_ I looked at him with curiosity.

 _"I met the diplomats at the world climate conference it was hosted at the UN I was invited to the conference as a liaison because of my father who was a diplomatic liaison. I speak a number of dialects from small parts of the world I had met the president before nice man cute kids but I'm probably biased in that regard."_ I took a drink from my glass there had been worsening weather for years we were looking to be building a net of satellites to control the weather to protect earth. The dinner was good tender prime rib, salad, baked potato with X-large shrimp and lobster tail we had melted butter there were lazy Suzan's on the table with bowls of toppings.

We finished dinner before we were all hanging out in the large connected living room, sitting room and balcony I turned the music back on. All of us girls were dancing and laughing when Nazir asked me to dance I agreed I asked him if he knew the waltz he said no we danced a Latin freestyle. Everyone was watching Lex was watching me burning a hole in Nazir's back as we danced I stepped away after the song ended I walked out onto the balcony. Nazir asked me if I was alright I was fanning myself looking out at lights I was surprised at the beauty of the city the snow made it all seem like a Christmas dream I clutched the shawl around my shoulder.

Nazir leaned in and kissed me I gasped as he deepened the kiss when he pulled back I slapped him he grabbed my arms pulling me to him. Nazir kissed me while I tried to push him away from me struggling and slapping at him as he held me closer him the voice that spoke made Nazir let me go. I ran past them and into the bedroom slamming the door I went to the bathroom throwing up bile from my stomach Nazir's mother came into the bathroom. She checked on me Lex came in looking at me I washed out my mouth I had to wash out my mouth I felt weird I went back into the main room to look at everyone it had started as a good evening.

 _"Lex I am not helpless"_ I looked at Nazir and said in Hebrew _"I don't appreciate being forced upon Nazir"_ and signed after most of the people left I had told Nazir. I would taze him the next time I looked at Nazir I was scowling at him he was handsome but I was not a woman to be used and owned or used and tossed way like property. Lionel's friend left the girls were in one of the guest rooms while Lionel was in the other guest room Lex was being called away because of a break in at a Lex Corp subsidiary. I was silent Lex had kissed my face with a smile before he left me I was silent I took off my shoes and went into the bedroom to change.

I was standing in front of the mirror I was staring at myself I must not have heard the knock on the door I wasn't aware Lionel had come into the room. Lionel put his hands on my shoulders breaking my concentration I looked at him he put his long strong hands I didn't move as he leaned forward smelling my neck. I didn't move as he spoke _"You smell delicious"_ he looked at me as his face watching me over my shoulder his hands move down to the zipper on my back as he says _"Allow me to be of assistance"_ as he begins a slow unzipping the back of my dress as I felt the fabric starting to loosen around me as I grabbed the fabric.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Li... Mr. Luthor what are you doing"_ I say as my face goes pale looking at him I felt unsure of what to do Lionel's nose ran down my neck as I groaned. I shuddered as he repeated the action my skin rising to goosebumps as I grabbed the front of my dress holding it up as the zipper was completely undone. Lionel's nose skimmed my neck making me groan and straighten Lionel moved his hands to my shoulders again I was holding the dress up trying to decide what to do. I stiffened as I felt Lionel's fingers I shuddered feeling my body responding to Lionel as his lips touched the spot behind my ear as I groaned quietly holding the dress.

Lionel spoke _"I will give you a moment to change. I expect you to clean yourself up and then return I will be waiting"_ I went to my closet I took off the dress. I hung it in the garment bag I removed my garter belts and I grabbed my robe putting it on I removed the pins from my hair letting it fall around me. I removed my fake eyelashes cleaning them before I cleaned my eyelashes I started washing my concealer and foundation off of my soft skin. I left my shoes on as I stood I pulled my robe closed and tightened the belt around my waist I went back into the bedroom I was nervous as I closed the closet door behind me.

Lionel was sitting on the bed he had removed his jacket it hung on the chair he raised his hand crooking his finger to call me over to him. I moved to stand in front of him he ran his fingers down to the belt he pulled me between his spread legs holding onto one of my hips. I was silent while one of his fingers slid under the belt untying it before his hand went to the top he slid the material apart as he looked at me. Lionel pulled me against him my chest to his chest then under him on the bed holding me he ran his nose along my throat as I groaned my body was on fire I looked up at Lionel my eyes lust filled as he looked down at me.

Lionel let his hand remove my bra and underwear as he removed his hand looking down at me his hands had moved to his shirt as he had started to unbutton his shirt. Lionel undid his belt undoing his trousers as he touched me Lionel pushed my legs apart he was so very hard I whimpered arching as he kissed my shoulder. Lionel spread my legs open as his cock began to press into me I was silent as he completely filled me he was big like Lex only a little longer I moaned. Lionel started fucking me I felt a burning sexual need as Lionel was coming he buried himself inside me completely as he was coming inside of me.

I had come several times I felt a large knot swelling as Lionel held still the swelling was trapped behind my pubic bone Lionel was on top of me touching me. Lionel held me he was soon able to get up I was desperately horny I started playing with myself I was flushed and needy when Lex got back. I had showered Lex obliged me fucking me several times I was desperate Lex was very unable to get it up after so many hours Lex picked up his phone and texted someone getting up. He went into the living room I had to stifle my moans as Lex came into the room with a friend of his I was arching begging to be fucked desperately.

Lex's friend looked at Lex who nodded at him I was so horny I didn't mind Lex's friend left after a few hours I was still needy Lex felt my head. Lex dressed me in a dress with a belt and put some flats on me wrapping me in a blanket as he carried me to the living room Lionel was awake. Lex carried me out after grabbing my purse setting it on me Lionel followed Lex who carried me out of the suite into elevator I was wriggling. Lionel had the Rolls Royce Limo pulled around in front Lex put me onto his lap stopping my hands as I mewled whimpering desperate for release as I felt like I was hot burning I was wet my thighs were soaked.

Lex carried me into the E.R. as he yelled for help I was taken to a room the nurse checked me out before leaving the room I kept trying to rub my aching center. The doctor came into the room when he entered he stopped looking at me before approaching he had a knowing look he went and put on gloves he grabbed a cup putting 2 pills in it before filling a cup with tiny ice and water he handed me the cup saying _"take these and drink I will return in 10 minutes a nurse will bring you a pitcher with water and a pitcher of ice"_

I took the pills swallowing them the pills took effect quickly I felt hot my skin was flushed I kept trying to play with myself Lionel grabbed my hands. Lionel let me go after I calmed down a bit I laid quietly the doctor returned after the pill had taken effect on my body I was still hot but I was still I wondered what I had taken. The doctor returned to the room 15 minutes after with a nurse they checked me over as the doctor asked _"How are you feeling?"_ the doctor asked me as he felt my forehead.

 _"I am feeling better"_ I said looking sheepishly at the floor.

 _"What was wrong with her doctor?"_ Lex asked me with a curious look at me.

 _"If you could please wait outside I will examine Ms. Savage"_ the doctor said _"I am Dr. Halstead, Ms. Savage"_ He shook my hand with a smile. Lex and Lionel left the room as the doctor checked me out he looked at me the doctor took blood and urine before telling me to relax when he got back he looked at my results. Lex and Lionel came back into the room looking at me the doctor looked at Lex I was silent he looked at me before looking at the doctor with an irritated look.

 _"What is wrong with her doctor"_ Lex said.

The doctor looked at me and said _"Ms. Savage do you want them here?"_

 _"How bad is it doctor on a scale of 1 to 5 5 being private and horrible"_ I said looking at the doctor.

 _"It's a 2 or 3"_ the doctor said looking at me.

I looked at the doctor and said in Italian _"Does this have to do with the thing growing in my womb?"_ I asked looking at him.

 _"No"_ He said looking at me _"it's not that, not at all"_ He looked at me _"This has to do with you personally?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_ I asked curiously.

 _"Ms. Savage you are experiencing your first heat cycle. I will give you some pills to help you as well as suppressants"_ the doctor said.

 _"What do you mean? Heat?"_ I asked confused looking at the doctor.

 _"Ms. Savage you are not a Beta Like your mother or an Alpha like your father."_ Dr. Halstead said giving me a pointed look.

 _"I'm not?"_ I asked.

 _"Ms. Savage Antonia you are an Omega"_ Dr. Halstead said.

 _"What?"_ I said looking at the doctor.

 _"I will give you some literature and pills. You will need to find an Alpha or Alpha's. I will keep this hushed but I suggest really thinking about finding yourself and pair of Alpha's locking yourself in a room for the next 12 days"_ the doctor said. I looked at the doctor before looking down at my hands unsure what to do about what I was going to do Lex and Lionel both growled looking at me I felt weird my pussy got wet at the sound the doctor left the room when he came back he handed me the large bottles of pills he told me that I needed one a day during the week of my heat he also gave me a hard bound book for me to keep.

I took the stuff thanking the doctor we left the room I signed out and then walked out of the hospital the Limo was waiting for us I was quiet feeling self-conscious. Lex pulled me onto his lap and put his arm around me I was quiet as I looked at my hands sitting on his lap until we got to the hotel. I got out of the limo standing walking into the hotel getting in the elevator with Lex and Lionel it was nerve wracking my body was warm the liquid in my pussy was making me groan as Lex put his hand on my shoulder as I stood in front of him looking at my feet I tried to not feel my arousal it had been 24 hours since it had all started to happened.

Lionel grabbed my shoulder when I tried to move away from him he leaned over and whispered in my ear _"Get undressed lay on down on the bed."_ I felt my skin heat as Lex looked at me I grabbed the belt of my dress and untied it before removing the dress I dropped it on the floor laying on the bed watching Lex who had wide eyes as Lionel joined me on the bed. Lionel pulled me up wanting me to unbutton his shirt I undid his tie and then his shirt unbuckling his belt I got up on my knees beckoning Lex over. I kissed him as I started unbuttoning his shirt I ran my hands down to his belt and slid it free of its belt loops I was concentrating on the task.


	12. Chapter 12

Lionel pulled me against his chest sliding my underwear off as he slid inside of me as I arched backwards with a cry of pleasure I was surprised when Lex started working me I passed out. Lionel finished I was panting I had come several times Lex started to fuck me as I arched and panted when he finished I was laying on my side. I was completely tired I fell asleep Lionel in an unusual kind act he pulled the cover over me I woke hours later and I got in the shower scrubbing myself I got dressed I had some bruises an soreness I had been so thoroughly used by Lionel and Lex I washed out my hair and then washed my lady parts.

I went into the closet and took the pills I had 2 large hickeys on my right side of my neck I covered the Hickeys and then I pulled on a black dress with thigh high chunky high heel boots. I had grabbed my purse I put on makeup I went into the living room Lex and Lionel were at the table both with a newspaper I looked at the woman who was cleaning and saying _"Who are you?"_ I had looked at Lex before going to the kitchen I grabbed my keys going to the door checking I had everything I needed. I left the suite feeling better I called for my Lamborghini I got in putting on my seat belt I checked my mirrors and then I started the engine.

I drove to the mall I was going to the full service salon and Spa first I parked my car close to the front I went to the escalator going to the 3rd floor. I signed in and then I was taken to get my hair straightened then the hair dresser cut my hair I was reading when my phone started buzzing. I looked down at it I put in my ear piece and answered my phone Lex demanded to know where I was I hung up the woman started to apply the hair coloring. My phone started to ring again I sent it to voice mail I was sitting letting my hair color set I heard a commotion in the front I recognized the voice as Lex he asked the woman _"Is there a Ms. Savage here"._

 _"Let me check. Mmmm I'm sorry there is no one here by that name"_ the receptionist said after a brief pause.

 _"Is there an Antonia here? Here look this is her is she here?"_ Lex said.

 _"Oh Yes I know who she is hold on for one second"_ the receptionist came back to where I was sitting and asked _"Mr. Luthor and his son are here would you like me to show them back here?"_ she asked I noticed her name tag it said Sandra H., I looked at her sighing I was less than presentable I shook my head to her inquiry as I went back to my E-Reader. I looked up at the angry voices as Lionel spoke to the receptionist who ran through the door crying I let out a sigh I stood up I scowled in displeasure.

 _"Was that totally necessary? The poor girl is crying because of you"_ I said looking at the both of them I walked away they followed me as I went back into the salon area and I sat down on the chair I where I had been seated Lex and Lionel watched me.

 _"Alright let's get these foils off and wash your hair"_ the lady washed my hair I had gotten streaks added to my hair the hairstylist was great. The hairstylist towel dried my hair before blow drying and straightened my hair cutting it more it was in a V-cut shaggy style I pulled it back into a ponytail. I went to get a manicure-pedicure getting my legs and underarms waxed I was taken to a back room and I got myself waxed so that I was basically bald. I didn't have hair anywhere except my head after I was done at the spa I paid giving the hairdresser a nice tip along with the others who worked on me I put on my makeup and eyelashes.

I went into the bathroom changing clothes putting on a pair of Jeans, crop tank top and jacket putting on high heels I went out to the car. I put my stuff into the small duffle behind the front seat I went back into the mall Lex and Lionel caught up with me they stopped me and Lex asked _"Where are you going?"_ they both looked at me Lex grabbed my arm to stop me walking away from them in truth I was silent a minute feeling tired about everything that was going on with me, Lex and Lionel.

 _"I am Christmas shopping"_ I said looking at them they looked at each other Lex pulled me to an empty corridor and then he kissed me. I looked at Lex he pulled back before they left me alone I made several trips to the car I was waiting in line to order food when Lex and Lionel came up on either side of me. I was about to order when Lex ordered for me I was shocked Lionel ordered and then I was pulled to a table I was seated with them on either side of me. The food was brought to the table Lex set my food in front of me I said nothing I got up and I left the table I ran to the bathroom all the stalls were full I puked in the trash can.

I shopped before I left the mall I went to a sex shop I went back to the hotel grabbing a bag of things for tonight I left everything else in the trunk. I was alone in the bedroom I texted Lex to not come in the bedroom when they got back dinner was at 6pm after I went into the bedroom and showered. I put on what I was wearing for tonight I put a scheduled text to Lex telling them to come in I prepared the room putting the silver magnetic locking collar in its box on the dresser near where I was kneeling. I had on a sexy outfit with heels my hands were cuffed behind me as I sat I heard Lex get up they wouldn't immediately see me when they entered.

Lionel saw me first coming over I slowly lifted my head he cupped my chin he asked me _"What's this?_ "


End file.
